In recent years, the Japan Good Agricultural Practice (JGAP) has attracted attention. The JGAP is certification given to a farm working on food safety and environmental conservation. The JGAP certification is given to a farm that has passed an inspection based on the JGAP through the inspection by a third party organization. A farm that has received this JGAP certification is able to prove to consumers and farm produce buyers that the farm is a farm which they are able to purchase from and deal with, with confidence.
In order to receive certification of the JGAP, a farm needs to satisfy the “JGAP Farm Control and Compliance Criteria”. In the description below, the “JGAP Farm Control and Compliance Criteria” will simply be referred to as the JGAP criteria. Contents of the JGAP criteria are complicated and multiple check items are present therein, and thus it is difficult for a manager of a farm to understand the contents of the JGAP criteria and improve the farm on his/her own. Thus, by receiving training from a JGAP trainer, the manager of the farm improves the farm to satisfy the JGAP criteria, before receiving an inspection by a third party organization.
As a conventional technique, for example, a technique for recording a work history in a check list by using IC tags or voices has been disclosed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-086208).
However, the above mentioned conventional technique has a problem that a trainer is unable to conduct efficient training on how relevant locations should be improved in order to satisfy the criteria.
For example, if a JGAP trainer finds a good case example and the like while inspecting whether or not the criteria of check items are satisfied at various places of a farm, the JGAP trainer may sometimes capture an image of the scene in order to utilize it for future training. However, photographs shot by each JGAP trainer are just used by that JGAP trainer himself or herself and have been unable to be put to use in training by other JGAP trainers.
The above problem occurs not only when a JGAP trainer conducts training but occurs similarly also when a trainer who conducts training related to foods conducts training for a place that deals with foods. For example, it occurs similarly too when training based on the Food Communication Project (FCP) common factory management, AIB, JIB, ISO 22000, HACCP, and the like is conducted.